


After Party

by crochetaway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione and Draco reunite after their Hen and Stag do's.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Reuniting after seperate Hen and Stag do's

“Alright, Granger?” Hermione turned to find Draco standing behind her on the steps leading up to their flat. His hands were in his pockets. His hair was perfectly disheveled and he rocked back on his heels as he gave her a devastating grin.

“Oh, fine, Malfoy. And you?” Hermione asked, leaning back against their door, glad that she had kept her heels on, though her feet were aching from all the dancing she had done.

Draco held out his hand parallel to the ground and rocked it back and forth in a ‘so-so’ gesture. “My night could be better,” he added.

Hermione pulled her lips between her teeth in an effort to keep from smiling. “Oh, yeah? And what would make your night better?”

“Depends on if the pretty witch I’m going to marry in a few weeks is planning to sleep in my bed tonight,” he replied with a grin in full force now. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to their door. With a tap of her wand and she had unlocked the door and disabled the wards. “Well, don’t just stand there,” she said to Draco over her shoulder as she entered their flat and kicked off her shoes. “Help a girl out of her dress, would you?”

Draco’s laugh echoed before being cut off entirely by their wards as he entered the flat and shut the door. 

“I can’t wait until you’re Mrs Malfoy,” he murmured against her neck, sliding the zipper of her dress down and brushing it from her shoulders. 

“Take me to bed,” Hermione replied, spinning in his arms and reaching up to place a kiss against his lips. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” he said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style through their flat to the bedroom. 

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
